Karol Darwin
Karol Darwin - okultysta , rasista , był członkiem Resocjality for fizycal reserch zajmującej się badaniem stanów psychofizycznych , czanelingu , hipnozy , kontaktów z istotami astralnymi . Autor pracy o powstawaniu gatunków , czyli ukazaniu okultystycznej wizji ewolucji w kontekście naukowym w celu jej akceptacji przez masy społeczne . Podchwycona przez innych działaczy na rzecz sprzedania Ewolucji światu Europejskiemu . Nie jest on autorem teorii Ewolucji , teorii Ewolucji znana jest od starożytności , jest ona rdzeniem pogańskich i okultystycznych misteriów od wieków . Sam Darwin nigdy nie osiągną niczego oprócz doktoratu z Teologi , fałszywie nazywa go się wielkim naukowcem i odkrywcą . Karol Darwin napisał swoją książkę o powstawaniu gatunków w 19 wieku , w Epoce wiktoriańskiej , wierzono wtedy w samorództwo , że życie jest spontaniczne , że wystarczy mu stworzyć odpowiednie warunki a rozkwitnie samoistnie , prawo Biogenezy obaliło te marzenia . Wierzono że komórka jest rodzajem kulki z galarety z której następnie powstają bardziej skomplikowane twory , genetyka i biologia molekularna obaliły tę wiarę . Bazą intelektualną Ewolucji są starożytne misteria , w Egipcie i Mezopotamii obserwowano pojawianie się żywych stworzeń po deszczu , na tej podstawie wierzyli że życie powstaje samoistnie , spontanicznie , przybierać coraz przybierając coraz bardziej skomplikowane formy . Cała Filozofia Grecka przesycona jest myślą Ewolucyjną , oto kilka ważniejszych postaci : Tales z Miletu wyjaśniał pochodzenie życia wyłącznie za pomocą naturalistycznych procesów . Anaksymander wierzył w to że rzeczywistość powstała samoistnie z bezkresu . Ksenofanes obserwując muszelki w górskich jaskiniach stworzył teorie o pochodzeniu zwierząt lądowych od zwierząt Morskich , brzmi znajomo - tego naucza przecież dziś niby naukowa teoria Ewolucji . Heraklit z Efezu , Pitagoras , Empedokles i wielu innych kończąc na najsłynniejszym z nich - Arystoteles ze Stagiry , który około roku 340 przed Chrystusem , twierdził że mało stworzenia takie jak owady , skorupiaki , ryby - powstają samorodnie bez jaj i zapłodnienia , prosto z ziemi , mułu i piasku . Wierzył również że zwierzęta wyższe powstawały w sposób samorzutny ... Wracając do Darwina - Uczony ten zaprezentował " swoją " teorie w czasach gdy nauka była jeszcze na bardzo niskim poziomie , dopiero gwałtowny rozwój nauki w 20 wieku - chemii , bilologimolekularnej , genetyki , medycyny oraz fizyki sprawił że teoria Darwina straciła wszystkie swoje podstawy możliwości istnienia . Pomimo niesłabnącej propagandy w mediach , liczba naukowców odrzucających Ewolucje powiększa się każdego dnia , pomimo że w szkołach nie naucza się stworzenia w myśl zniszczenia kreacjonizmu . Jako Darwinista oraz ateista , był oczywiście życiowym nieudacznikiem , odrzucającym Boga . Z tego powodu materialista Karol Darwin mający dziesięcioro dzieci , zniszczył swoją rodzinę . Dwójka zmarła w niemowlęctwie . Henrrieta oszalała w wieku lat 15 . Kolejnych 3 synów Darwina chorowało tak często że ojciec uznawał ich za inwalidów . Podobnie Karol Marks , miał sześcioro dzieci , troje umarło z głodu w wieku niemowlęctwa . Kolejna dwójka popełniła samobójstwo . Na pogrzebie Marksa było zaledwie 6 osób . Karol Darwin jako ignorat , działał na rzecz propagowania dyschumanizacji Indian z ziem ognistych - Yamala . Podczas gdy Angielscy Misjonarze , starali się zrozumieć ich kulture i nauczać Ewangelii , oraz realizować misje ucywilizowania od Brytyjskiego Indian , Karol Darwin wykazywał absolutną ingornacje względem wartości chrześcijańskich , i głosił że Indianie Yamala są dzikimi prymitywnymi podludźmi . W celu uwiarygodnienia swoich bezpodstawnych tez , argumętował że rzekomo , że dialekt Indiański składał się z conajmniej 300 słów .W rzeczywistości była to czysta imaginacja nie mająca nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością , ani nie oparta na żadnych badaniach . Według późneijszych badań Brytyjskich , Dialekt Indian Yamala był tak zaawansaowany pod względem określeń tych samych przedmiotów , że posiadał ponad 3 tysiące słów . Darwinowska propaganda dyschumanizacji okazała się fałszywa . Cytaty Gdyby Można było wykazać , że istnieje jakokolwiek złożony narząd , który w żaden sposób nie mógł by powstać wskutek następstwa wielu drobych modyfikacji , moja teoria kompletnie by się załamała . - Karol Darwin , O Pochodzeniu Gatunków , 1859 rok , Rozdział 6 , Strona 151 Katolickie Zwiedzenie Katolicy utrzymują fałszywe , że Karol Darwin nie był niewierzącym Darwinistą , a Protestanckim " Heretykiem " , który stworzył teoriie Ewolucji . Dowodem ma być na to świadectwo jego Żony , ona jednak twierdziła jedynie , ża pod koniec swojego życia na łożu śmierci , Darwin pukutował za swoje grzechy i się nawrócił . Innym dowodem miało być Rzekomo fakt że Karol Darwin był Teologiem , jednak jego doktorat z Teologi został przez niego uzyskany przed wyprawą na Wyspy Galapagos i przed straceniem wiary . Gdy Darwin wybrał się w wyprawe na Wyspy Galapagos , zabrał ze sobą Biblie i Zasady Geologi Charlesa Leyella . Wtedy Darwin Stracił wiare . Jhon henslow , protestant , powiedział Darwinowi przed wyprawą , aby w tą książkę nie wierzył . " Niewiara wdzierała się we mnie powoli ale skutecznie . Na tyle wolno , że nie czułem zagrożenia . " - List od Russela Wallance z 1868 , opublikowany przez World's Gratest Letters Wszelkie Argumenty Katolickie na Protestantyzm Darwina są celowym oszustwem , próbą przepisania Historii i jej fałszerstwem oraz sprzecznością z logiką faktami i rzeczywistością tego , że to Protestantyzm stoi przeciwko Ewolcują a Katolicyzm ją forsuje . " ( .. ) wracając wiejskimi drogami do Kent czuł się zdruzgotany, był pogrążony w najgłębszym w swym życiu, porażającym smutku. Tracąc uroczą córeczkę — którą tak bardzo kochał, bo było to dziecko wręcz idealne, miłe i spokojne, które nigdy świadomie nikomu nie zrobiło przykrości, bystre i inteligentne, wesołe i czułe — stracił też wszelkie resztki wiary. Od tej chwili Darwin stał się absolutnym, nieprzejednanym ateistą, jego jedynym bogiem był racjonalizm, jedynym zbawieniem nauka i logika, i temu poświęcił resztę swojego życia. Istnienie jest jedynie nagromadzeniem wydarzeń biologicznych. Życie jest samolubne i okrutne, bezcelowe i nieczułe. Poza biologią nie ma nic. " - Biograf Darwina Michael White oraz Biograf Darwina John Gribbin , " Darwin , Żywot uczonego " , Prószyński i S-ka, Warszawa 1998, strona 170 " Rzeczywiście nie rozumiem jak kto kol wiek może utrzymywać że chrześcijaństwo jest prawdą . Bo jeśli tak to literalne znaczenie tekstu wydaje się wskazywać że ludzie niewierzący czyli mój ojciec , brat i prawie wszyscy moi najlepsi przyjaciele , będą polegali wiecznej karze , a taka doktryna , jest godna potępienia . " - " The Works of Charles Darwin " Vol 29 , Strona 119 Karol Darwin 2.jpg Kategoria:Ewolucja Kategoria:Okultyzm